1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for establishing a communication system configured with a plurality of information display devices employing in common a communication device.
2. Related Art
A system has been known, in which a multi-function peripheral (MFP) having multiple functions (e.g., a printer function and a facsimile function) is connected with a plurality of user terminal devices via a LAN, so as to be utilized in common among the user terminal devices. Further, in the system, when an error is caused in the MFP, information on the caused error is transmitted to each of the user terminal devices.